I Wish
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a songfic, that was inspired by two major forces! It also has elements of The Legend of Zelda: Orcaina of Time! Oh, and K.C Whitstar... please check this out. R&R, no flames, and enjoy!
1. I Wish

I Wish

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. DJ here, and I have some great news for you all! Because my finals are officially over, I have more then enough time to update all of my stories!!

Yugi: (Chuckles) You should see him now. Thanks to prayer from his family and loved ones, studying, and support from you reviewers out there, he's confident that he passed with flying colors. Give him a hand!

DJ: (Bows slightly) Thank you, all of you for your support!

Darien: Also, this songfic was inspired by two things; _I Wish_ by Messina Jo Dee and the fanfic _The Legend of Link- Lucky 13_ from MediaMiner.org. He requests that you check out the fanfic, because it goes in deep. It's in the Legend of Zelda section, and its NC-17. Its author is Mr. E, and he's very talented.

DJ: Also, I'm crossing over elements from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time with Yu-Gi-Oh. So, try and keep up. And, K.C Whitestar. You and your friends might want to take a look at this one.

Now, on with the songfic! Enjoy!)**__**

****

**_It's not easy saying this to you_**

****

It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do 

Queen Mai Valentine, ruler of the kingdom of Domino, was on the castle balcony. She was staring out into the kingdom, deep in thought about what has occurred during the past eight years. Her violet eyes started to swell with tears, as a distant memory came into play. It was the day… she let her love and boyfriend go. "Even after all this time, I still can't get over on what I done.", she whispered out in genuine grief.

'I still remember that day very clearly.', she thought as she let herself go and "traveled" back into the past. {Flashback: She saw the pain and agony written clearly and deeply on the young man's face. "I… I'm so sorry. But… its over.", she started to say. But, the young warrior simply rose from the ground he was kneeled on slowly. His head was still lowered, unable to look her in the eyes. He turned to leave, managing to let out a choked, "Goodbye.". Mai felt the tears coming up, and her heart was tearing in two. The young man was… Yugi Moto.}**__**

****

**_But boy before you go_**

****

I want you to know 

Yugi Moto, legendary Hero of Worlds and savior of Domino. He was dragged in back and forth through time and space four times, and he was sick of it. He had finally been able to defeat the evil Marik Ishtar once and for all in the Shadow Realm, where he was sealed away for eternity. Now, he had what he wanted all this time… Princess Mai.

It all started about eight years ago. During that time, he was enjoying not battling evil Shadow Monsters and also going back and forth through time and worlds. He only wanted one thing, and that was Mai's love. He had it, and they showed it. He went wherever she asked him to go, did whatever she asked or requested. All he had was her, and he showed her that his love had no limits or bounds.**__**

****

**_{Chorus}_**

****

**_{I wish you strength_**

****

When times are hard 

They had fun together, snuggled together, and also made sweet love to one another over and over again. There was nothing he would not do for her. He even won an entire war nearly single-handedly! Another country called Chaos invaded Domino, intent on gaining any and all magical powers. Domino was hardly a warrior country, most soldiers being civilians. The enemy, Chaotians, were twice as tall as Yugi, very powerful, and also numerous. One Chaotian equaled to ten Domino soldiers!

But, that didn't mean a thing to Yugi himself. Mai had requested him to battle the Chaotians, and he was already set to go. When the battle started, the Chaotians looked like they had the upper hand. But, it was soon dismissed when Yugi came on the scene. He was like a purple mist that killed anything it touched, wielding the powerful Millennium Sword and shouting, "YAH!!".**__**

****

**_Oh I wish with all my heart_**

****

You find what you're looking for 

He had killed about 80% of the entire army's forces alone, and had a hand in the other 20%. Keep in mind, Yugi never killed another human being. He was used to killing monsters and creatures from Marik's magic. But, he reasoned that he had Mai, and that was all that mattered to him. He would do anything for her, and it showed as he was covered in a thick encasement of red blood.

Only two remained, and Yugi killed one of them saying, "Princess Mai will be going to your nation to negotiate a truce. If you don't do what she says…". With that, he sliced one of the enemy solider's head like a ripe melon! The last solider fled into the night, screaming in a foreign tongue that Yugi was a demon. The hero had become a legend, at least to the people who saw the battle. To himself… he was a monster. Of course, Mai had never seen or heard of it until now.**__**

****

**_I wish you joy_**

****

I wish you peace 

After that, he and Mai spent more time together. Then, that is when it went downhill. Mai went back into her thoughts, thinking on how it had all happened. {Flashback: Mai was in the kingdom of Zephyr, on a diplomatic mission to try and make a truce with King Bakura. But, all negations failed. King Bakura would not be swayed. He was going to declare war on Domino, but Mai gave out a smug, confident smirk. "We have the legendary Hero of Worlds, so I don't think you can win.", she told the old king.

King Bakura gave an evil smirk and replied, "Come over and see our army.". She did, and was she shocked to what she found! The army alone outnumbered all of that of Domino! The soldiers were tall and strong, about twice the size of the Chaotians! Their armor was thick and strong, same as their shields. 'This is not good!', Mai thought as she scanned the entire army of Zephyr.}**__**

****

**_And that every star you see's within your reach_**

****

And I wish you still loved me} 

She had to think of something quick! She didn't want to lose Yugi in a war that he could not possibly win. So, King Bakura said in a raspy voice, "Marry my son, and I will spare little Domino. I will not let him gain the throne unwed.". Mai had no choice, but to agree on it. She had to save her people from a horrible fate… as well as save Yugi's life. King Bakura introduced her to his son, Prince Joseph. From what she gathered, he was very much not like Bakura. He was descent enough, and also not power-hungry like his father.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, Princess.", he told her while bowing. 'He is cute.', she thought. But, she quickly pushed those thoughts clear from her head. 'I… I don't want to do this! I don't want to hurt Yugi!!', she thought. But, like before, she had no choice. Their engagement was made a few days later, before Mai went back to Domino. She felt terrible; her heart and soul just ablaze with sorrow and grief. But, she steeled herself. She knew that Bakura would give her four months to break it off with Yugi, but he would also send spies to make sure she did and also not inform Yugi on any of this.**__**

****

**_I wish that things were different,  you know that_**

****

But still I'm happy for the time we had 

When she came back home, she saw that Yugi was waiting for her at the castle gate. He was decked out in a shining silver tunic, new boots, and also carrying red and white roses. He had a look of excitement on his face, and that all made it more unbearable. 'Please, Yugi. Forgive me.', she prayed as she got out of the carriage. Yugi went up and hugged her, but she pushed him away roughly. He was confused at this, wondering on what was wrong. He tried again, but she pushed him away even further. "Mai, what's wrong?", he asked her.

She sighed heavily and lied, "Nothing, Yugi. I'm… just tired from my journey. That's all.". He then understood that, then presented the flowers to her. But, she refused again. Without another word, she went back into the castle. She felt the heavy sad gaze on her neck, but she willed herself to go on. When she got inside and the main door was closed, she fled to her room and cried out horribly. "Yugi… please. Forgive me.", she sobbed out as she continued to cry. Nothing could comfort her, not even the happy memories of them together.**__**

****

**_You mean the world to me_**

****

Baby please believe 

A few days later, she told him it was over. Mai still remembered the look of pain and agony on his face, and she knew on how he felt. She was feeling like that too, but had to hide it. However, she still needed him by her side until it was officially safe. So, she asked him to accompany her and Joey whenever they went. He accepted without hesitation again, a bright spark of hope inside of him that told him that Mai would let him come back.

Alas, it was not to be. He trailed behind them, watching the one woman he loved with every ounce of his very being… loving another man. Joey knew that Yugi and Mai were once a couple, and he felt really bad for him. Mai, on the other hand, was just has devastated as Yugi. She tried to ignore the sad and agonizing face that was plastered on his face, but it was no use. 'You have no idea how much it hurts- to learn to love someone other then the person you should be with forever!', she thought to the downtrodden warrior. But, he was not telepathic and could not read her mind.**__**

****

**_{Chorus}_**

Then, after five years of following and soul-mutilating agony of watching, it was done. Mai knew that it was time to let go… and it was the hardest decision she had to make. Near the drawbridge, the entrance to the city, there stood Princess Mai, Prince Joseph, and the ex-Hero of World's. Mai told him that it was over, that her feelings towards him would always remain the same, but on a friendship level. Yugi tried one more time, anything to convince her not to do it. He poured out his heart, spirit, and soul to her. He told her that he loved her more then anything else, and had done everything for her. Everything!

He poured out all of his feelings towards her, but she remained indifferent. It took every last fiber in her body to stand there and make like his pouring out meant nothing! "I'm sorry, Yugi.", she told him softly. She then said with a fake smile, "Our wedding is tomorrow. I would like it if you would come. It would mean so much to me.". Yugi didn't say anything, slowly rising from the ground. "Good-bye.", was all he said before he slowly turned around, crossed the drawbridge before it went up, and left.**__**

****

**_Losing you is tearing me apart_**

****

**_But a part of me will be with you_**

****

No matter where you are 

Mai remembered running up to her room, entering, and letting out a nearly animalistic, high-pitched shriek of agony, despair, and sadness. It could be heard throughout the castle. She threw herself on the bed, a tsunami of tears coming forth from her face. Joey came in, and tried to comfort her as best he can. She had a shoulder to cry on at least… Yugi did not. He was in Domino Field, sprawled out on the wet evening grass and crying his soul and heart out.

Then, the next day, the wedding was announced. It commenced, with all of Domino and Zephyr entering the Temple of Worlds where the wedding took place. "It is ironic. This is where Yugi and I had planned to get married.", she told herself bitterly. The wedding took place, and soon the prince and princess were married. The kingdoms were united under a king and queen, but a poor hero's soul and heart were broken. Mai saw that Yugi was not present, and she felt bad about it.**__**

****

**_{Chorus}_**

Mai remembered going to Yugi's house that was in the Magical Forest the next day, her and Joey wanting to visit him and try and cheer him up. She saw that the tree house was empty, cleared out except for a few shattered pictures on the floor. She kneeled down to pick them up, and saw that they were pictures of her and Yugi together. She had started to cry, seeing that Yugi had packed up and departed from the kingdom of Domino.

Mai came back to reality, and looked down from the balcony. It was now three years since that event, and not one word from Yugi. No one had seen him. She saw her son and father playing in the Courtyard. The boy's name was Yugi, Mai insistent that her son be named after the Hero of World's… and her friend. She smiled, but it was forced. She loved her son and husband, but there was a piece of her heart that belonged to another. She would never let anyone have it, not even her husband.

{Epilogue}

Queen Mai sat on the Master Bed, still saddened beyond means on what she had done to Yugi. She had taken his heart, soul, and spirit and simply crushed it. But, she had to endure it. "I still wake up every night seeing the look of pain and suffering on your face, Yugi.", she started to whisper to no one in particular. "I wake up and wonder where you are, wonder what our children would have been like.", she continued. She fell back on the bed, new tears greeting her face. "I still love you.", she whispered before grief overcame her.

Out in the distance, about thirty miles from Domino Castle, stood a lone figure in a tattered black cloak. He had tri-colored hair, rippling muscles, and standing about 6'5. On his back was a long, golden double-edge sword. The cap of his cloak obscured his eyes ominously. He looked longly at the castle, but his face was hard and emotionless. "Mai… why?", he whispered softly. The pain inside his heart and soul had subsided slightly, but didn't go away. He had endured all of the pains of loneliness, grief, agony, sadness, and darkness of the utmost extreme.

The pain frequently seemed too great, and he wanted to end his life to end the pain. But, he stopped himself every time he would be so close to doing it. He realized that it would show him as a coward, so he decided to push on. He remembered on when he met Princess Mai on the bridge, dressed out in his finest and having the roses with him. He also had a tiny box in his left breast pocket, which held an engagement ring. He had planned to ask Mai to marry him, scrapping all about over the entire country and saving for enough money to buy the ring.

But, when she let him go, he later came back and chucked the box into the moat surrounding the castle. He turned to go back, to leave Domino once again… but before he did, a lone, silver tear ran down the side of his left cheek. It was there that he left for good, the forgotten warrior and hero… Yugi Moto.

The End

(Author's Notes: So, how was this? This was actually inspired by the song from above and the fanfic I mentioned earlier! The song reminded me of what Zelda must have felt (still feels) like when she let Link go. Trust me, you have got to read that fanfic that is listed above! It is good, and it goes down deep! Just read it, and you'll understand on what I mean.

Yugi: Well, this was a… unique songfic here.

DJ: It sure was! Oh, here are some question for you Yugi fangirls out there!

1.) What would you have done if you were in Mai's position?

2.) What if instead of Yugi leaving, he'd hang himself? He killed himself out of grief.

3.) What would your feelings be like if you were Queen Mai, and did all of that to Yugi? You caused him the pain, grief, and sadness that is worse then a thousand deathes.

R&R, no flames, and enjoy! Also, please check out the fanfic and song! You'll enjoy it, I know it!)


	2. Truth be Told

Truth be Told

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: I don't know why, but I just had this thing running through my head nearly all day. So, this is like the conclusion to _I Wish_. Queen Mai and Hero of World's Yugi meet again, and you have to see to believe on what happens here!

Yugi: I bet there are more surprises in here, right?

Darien: You go it, bro!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Epilogue 

Six weeks has passed since Yugi departed from Domino Kingdom for the last time. Mai had been in a very depressed mood, her husband and son noticing this. She seemed to be always sad and down, and no matter what they did to try and cheer her up, it met little success. Now, the family was outside in the Castle Gardens in the early afternoon. Queen Mai was sitting on a marble bench, seemingly in a daze as she stared at the elegant fountain/pond before her. Yugi, Mai's son named after the Hero of Worlds, was walking around with his father, King Joseph inside the complex labyrinth of flora and fauna. Yugi (the Yugi who got dumped by Mai will be known as Hero Yugi, to avoid confusion) looked like a mini-version of his father. He asked, "Daddy, what is wrong with Mommy?". Joseph smiled slightly as he looked down at his firstborn son. He answered, "She is just sad that she didn't patch things up with her old boyfriend.". Yugi looked puzzled for a moment, then it hit the kid. "Is he the Hero of Worlds?", the little boy inquired. Joseph was quite impressed at his son's insight. He replied, "Yes, it is. The same one you're named after.". Yugi had heard from the other kids either at school and/or in the Town Square that Hero Yugi was a legendary warrior, seemingly defeated Marik and also an entire army of Chaotians. "What happened to him and Mommy?", he asked. Joseph kneeled down to his son and answered, "I'm afraid you have to ask your mother that.". With that said and done, the duo made their way out of the garden. They found Mai, and the three went back inside the castle.

The three members of the Royal Family started to eat lunch, Mai still looking like a zombie. Just then, a messenger burst through the doors and rushed to Queen Mai's side. "Your Highness, we have information on Hero Yugi!", he told the queen in a firm voice. That simple statement snapped Mai out of her reverie, her eyes now wide with partial shock and relief. Even King Joseph was semi-relieved about this. For some time now, the Queen had given specific orders to all known soldiers throughout the kingdom to keep an eye out for Hero Yugi. If he was spotted, they were to report to her post haste! She stood up abruptly from her seat and demanded excitedly, "What?! Where is he?! WHERE?!?". The messenger was most surprised by her behavior, but knew better then to question it. He replied, "It is a bit sketchy, but our informants say that he is in the kingdom of Crystalia.". Mai thought, 'Crystalia?! But, that is 150 miles west of Domino! Why would he be there?!'. She shook her head quickly to clear her head and looked at the messenger directly in the eye. She ordered, "Come to my chambers, sir! I will want to here everything there!". With that, she quickly ran from the table, the dining room, and up the flights of stairs that led to her room. She dragged the messenger along, who went for a wild ride! Joseph was somewhat shocked by Mai's behavior. 'Man, she still cares for Yugi. Even after all this time.', he thought.

Once inside the haven of her bedroom, Mai locked the door and sat on the bed. The messenger stood before her, ready to divulge the rest of the info he had stored in his memory. She looked at him firmly, yet her eyes also danced with anticipation. She stated, "Please, sir. Tell me everything that you know from your informants!". He cleared his throat and started, "According to my informants, he has taken residency in Crystalia. It is ruled by Princess K.C. Whitestar, soon to become Queen in a few months.". He continued on, "Also, Hero Yugi is responsible for saving the kingdom from three bandits who possessed incredible powers. He is very much appreciated in the kingdom by nearly everyone.". Mai had to smile at that; Yugi was always the person to lend a hand to anyone. "Please, go on.", she urged the man. He did, "He was knighted by the princess, and made a citizen there. He severed and discarded all ties with Domino. Now, he is living in a small ranch with a maiden named Karen.". Mai was very shocked and surprised to hear that Yugi was no longer a hero or citizen of Domino. 'Maybe… I can still tell him. I know its too late to say this to him, but I need to get this off my chest!', she thought. Wiping away the tears from her eyes, she stood up and composed herself. She said, "Thank you for the info, sir. You can take your leave.". The messenger bowed, then went over and unlocked the door. He bowed once again before leaving. Mai said to herself, "We leave for Crystalia tomorrow morning! I'll tell my husband and son this news.". Finishing that, she fled her room and made her way back downstairs.

~Next morning, near daybreak~

Mai was overseeing the final preparations for the journey to Crystalia. She was very excited and nervous to be seeing her old boyfriend/lover. 'Will he… accept my apology?', she thought. She chuckled to herself bitterly and replied to her own thought, "After all the pain and agony I put him through, I'll call it a miracle if he does accept.". She had gone through the same trials as Yugi those years ago, but he took it the hardest. Thus, she considers it a miracle if he would even talk to her. Her son and husband were already in the carriage, but fast asleep. They had not been prepared for waking up so early. Mai, on the other hand, was so nervous about seeing Hero Yugi that she did not get an ounce of sleep. Once the last of the packages were on board atop the huge carriage, Mai gave the command to move out. Hopping in the carriage quickly, she sat down and started to go over on what to say to the person she had given so much grief, pain, and anger. The carriage, made from the finest and toughest pieces of oak, started to take off. It was drawn by powerful and nearly wild purple horses (they're the same ones that Gaia the Fierce Knight rides on).  The horses went into a full trot, and they with the carriage went towards the kingdom of Crystalia.

The trip to Crystalia would be about a day or two, so thus the traveling bags. Along the way, four hours past on when they left, Mai thought on how the realm of Crystalia was like. She remembered that the towns and cities were named after jewels and gems. The structure of the kingdom was similar to that of Domino, but different due that it was near the sea. The main hub of the realm was Diamond Town Square, the castle called Crystal Castle. The small ranch Yugi was said to be on was also called Ruby Ranch, famous for breeding fine and powerful stallions and dragons! A nearby town inside the realm near the ranch was called Obsidian Town, called that because of obsidian gems scattered about and near a ceremonial burial ground. Three large mountains were located near on the right side of the castle, known to all as Mt. Topaz. Mines were burrowed in the titanic mountains, an underground city called Topaz Town in there. They excavated and shipped out rare and precious gems, which made the town and kingdom rich. There was a magical forest on the far right hand side of the castle grounds dubbed Emerald Forest, There, anything magical and mystical can happen. It was said to be inhabited by creatures that act like children, but she couldn't remember right. The seashore that was also part of the kingdom was called Sapphire Cove, home to beautiful mermaids and other sea creatures. Mai was once told that the mermaids possessed immense beauty, attracting males from far and wide. 'I wonder what I'll say when I finally face Yugi.', the queen wondered.

Yugi woke up, his brown eyes opening slightly. He felt the ground move beneath him, and knew immediately that they were moving. He may had his father's looks, but he had his mother's brains and attitude. He yawned and saw his mother staring out the window. "Mommy?", he asked quietly. Mai jumped slightly, startled out of her thoughts. She put a hand over her frantic-beating heart and said, "Oh! Baby, you surprised me there!". Yugi smiled slightly, then he asked, "Mommy, why are we going to see Hero Yugi?". Mai smiled at her child and answered, "We're going over to see him because I need to tell him something important.". Yugi looked at her in a cute-sort of way, then he said, "I heard that Yugi was a weak and sad character.". That statement got Mai really good. Her eyes widened in part shock, part anger. She looked at her son and demanded softly as not to scare him, "Who told you such a thing?!". Yugi looked innocently at her and answered, "Some people from the Town Square. They say that Yugi was weak and… uh, pathetic. They said that he was sad because he was always hanging around you and Daddy for a long time, then left crying like a woman.". Mai was very angry, yet sad at the same time.

'Wait till I found out who told my son that! Yugi has never been weak or pathetic! How dare they even say that about him!!', she thought. Her hands balled up into fists, tighting immensely. Her sadness came when she heard that Yugi left crying. 'He had every right to do that. I hurt him so much, that I am not surprised he did cry.', she also thought. She looked at her son, who was now puzzled by his mother's actions. Mai somewhat smiled at her boy and replied, "That is not true, Yugi. Hero Yugi was a great and strong man, more of a man then those ingrates in the Town Square. He has not ever been weak or pathetic. Do not believe that he is not!". He nodded his head, then stuck his head out of the window to see the lands pass by him. Probably to get a glimpse at strange creatures or animals. Mai looked at her son warmly, then turned to see that Joseph was awake and giving her a sympathetic look. "What?", Mai inquired. Her husband smirked and replied, "Nothing. Just thought it was pretty good to see you defend Hero Yugi.". She smirked right back and said, "What else could I do?". She was again in deep thought, 'How dare those ingrates say that about him, especially after he saved their lives over and over again!! Once I get back home, I'll find out who said those slanderous words against him and ring their necks myself!'.

~Next morning~

The trip was long and boring, but they soon made it to their destination! Coming atop of a large hill, the carriage stopped for a moment to rest. Queen Mai and her family looked out the window, and saw a view they would never forget. Nestled in a sheltered valley, lay the beautiful kingdom of Crystalia. A beautiful and magnificent castle stood prominent above anything else! Lush and fertile meadows stretched far and wide, some trees dotting the landscape. Three large, orange mountains stood together, enhancing the beauty of the realm. A fairly large ranch was in the middle of the meadows, large purple horses and dragons roaming free. The sea was the last to be seen, the waters clear as glass and just as clean. Stunning mermaids leaped out, merry giggling resounding from their mouths as the played and splashed about. Little Yugi was very much amazed at the sight before him. "Wow!", he exclaimed in pure wonder. Joseph smiled at his son and replied, "You said it, son.". Mai was impressed, but she had something else in mind. "Come on, we're almost there.", he told them all. The driver started the carriage again, Joseph and Mai now having a conversation. "So, what now?", he asked. Mai answered, "We go to the castle. I want to talk to the princess, ask her on what Yugi has been up to here.". It sounded reasonable to him. 'While Mai and Princess K.C. Whitestar, little Yugi and I are going to check out Ruby Ranch. Those dragons look kinda cool.', King Joseph thought.

The carriage followed the dirt path on the meadow towards the castle. A drawbridge that leads into the Town Square was down, letting anyone enter or exit. The carriage went on inside, and made its way through the busy streets. Mai looked out the window, and was surprised to see that the square nearly mirrored that of her town. Passing by many people and animals, the carriage finally made it to Crystal Castle. It shimmered in the sunlight, like if it was made out of real crystal! Stopping at the entrance, Mai and her family were escorted out by Crystalian soldiers. "The driver and carriage are going to be escorted to the Royal Stables, where the driver shall be taken to the castle to await you there and the horses properly fed and rested.", one of the soldiers told them. He seemed to be the captain of group, which made little difference to Queen Mai. "Thank you. We're from the kingdom of Domino, and we wish to seek an audience with Princess K.C. Whitestar. It is a matter of urgency.", Mai told the captain. Bowing down, he said it will be done and he, with the entire squad, escorted the three Royal members into the castle. As they walked towards the entranceway, Mai saw that the grounds of the castle were kept clean and tidy. A small moat was set up around it, and also beautiful flower gardens were set up in specific spots. 'This place is really breathtaking.', she thought. Then, they all soon entered the castle.

Passing through many of the twisting and long corridors, they all entered the Throne Room. The room was decorated in a unique design; flags bearing the Royal and Kingdom seal were hanging above the rafters, various suits of armor placed in specific places, and long tables propped up against the walls in case of parties or formal events. In the very back of the room stood two thrones, a young woman sitting on the left one. She was very beautiful; waist-length raven black hair, very good figure, about 5'8" or so, eyes as black as night, and also skin the color of peaches and cream. She seemed to be unhappy, a very sad look on her face. It was a while when she noticed she had company. "Oh, hello. I'm sorry for not noticing your arrival.", she apologized to the group. Her voice was light and melodious too, although it seemed to be carrying a melancholy tone. Queen Mai smiled and said, "Its okay, your Highness. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Mai of Domino, and this is my husband and son, King Joseph and Prince Yugi.". Mai then noticed that the princess flinched slightly at the her name and Yugi's. Her eyes seemed to flash in anger, but it passed by quickly.

"How do you do. I am Princess K.C. Whitestar, ruler of Crystalia.", she told them. Then she inquired, "What brings you here from Domino?". Mai's smile dropped and her face turned into a solemn one. "We came here because we heard that a friend of ours is here.", she told K.C. All of a sudden, K.C. stood up and walked down from the small steps towards them. In no time, she and Mai were just a few feet away from each other. Without breaking eye contact with her, K.C. ordered the guards to leave them. "King Joseph, I highly suggest that you and your son leave. There is a matter of private business that I must talk to Queen Mai about, alone.", she told him. He was about to object, when his wife stopped him. "Its okay, honey. I think I know on what that business is. So go, I'll be okay.", she told him. He was reluctant, but knew that he was in no position to argue. "Okay, just be careful.", he told her. They gave each other a kiss, then Joseph took his son out to go see the ranch. When they left and the large double-door slammed shut, the two women where all alone.

Before Mai could speak, K.C. interrupted her. "No need to say anything, Queen Mai. I now know on who you are!", she said in a low voice. Mai was puzzled on why her tone had such a scathing voice to it. K.C. walked past her, going a few feet behind the blonde woman. "Yugi has told me a lot about you, and what you did to him.", she said quietly. Mai spun around in shock, grabbed K.C. by the shoulders, and spun the princess around to face her. "Yugi?! You mean Yugi Moto?!", she exclaimed. K.C. released Mai's grip on her shoulders and looked at her squarely in the eyes. She replied, "Yes, Queen Mai. The same Yugi Moto you once knew, and also the one you betrayed in the most painful way.". K.C. then started to explain on how Yugi came to live in Crystalia. "When he arrived here, our town was plagued by three bandits who held incredible magical powers. They scoured the entire realm, plundering and killing at will. Our soldiers were not strong enough to stand up to them. However, Yugi arrived and dealt with them quickly. He defeated them, stripped them of their magical abilities, and forced them out of the kingdom.", K.C told Mai. She then told the Queen of Domino on what happened next, "After he sent the bandits packing six weeks ago, he became a hero and role model for us all. He was kind and gentle, yet also strong as well. He visited every town and place in the kingdom, wanting to know it better. Three weeks later, he asked if he could live here, which I completely agreed to. I knighted him, and he became a full-fledged citizen of this kingdom. He also become Head General of the army here, teaching the soldiers on how to fight.". K.C.'s hard face softened a bit when she continued, "He was a seemingly perfect man, one any woman would kill to have. Most of the ladies in the realm, including the mermaids and myself, sought him out to be his girlfriend and love. However, he soon turned depressed and withdrawn. He kept this up, until I finally demanded on what was wrong. That is when he told me his life.".

Princess K.C. then described on what Yugi told her; on how he loved Mai with every fiber of his heart, soul, and body, on how she betrayed him badly, him traveling the world and facing darkness of the utmost extreme, his numerous attempts to take his life to end the pain, his attempts never succeeding because he did not want to be a coward, and his journey to Crystalia. "He has been afraid of going into a relationship, afraid that he would be hurt again. And all because of you! Because of you, he's vowed never to love again! He's worried that if he invests into a relationship the same way he did with you, he'll just be destroyed in the same manner!", she exclaimed angrily. Mai was very much shocked into a stupor on this one. During the explanation on how Yugi came to be in Crystalia, she experienced different emotions during some parts; amazement on how he defeated the three bandits, happiness when she heard that he was gathering admirers, terror when she heard him about nearly taking his life too many times, and sadness when K.C. had explained on why he did not get together with anyone. 'I… I can't believe this.', she thought. Mai's legs started to wobble, the weight of everything she had been told taking its toll now. She quickly went to a nearby wooden chair and plopped down in it. K.C . slowly walked over to Mai, her face still hardened. "Now, Queen of Domino, care to tell me on why you hurt poor Yugi like that?", she asked coldly. Mai's eyes flashed in anger as she looked towards the princess. "Yes, I do!", she exclaimed hotly.

Mai then told her story on how she had to let Yugi go. She told her everything; her trip to see King Bakura, on how she tried to get him to leave Domino in peace, his refusal, and also the pact he forced her into marrying Joseph. "I had no choice in the matter. It was either break Yugi's heart, or lose him in a senseless war!", she screamed out. The memory still burned painfully in her brain. K.C.'s hard expression quickly softened up as she slowly pulled up a chair and sat down beside the sobbing queen. "Why didn't you tell him about this before?", she asked softly. Mai sniffed a few times before answering, "King Bakura sent spies to check on me and Yugi. If I ever told him, Bakura would have immediately declared war on Domino. I would lose him, and I couldn't bear it if that did happen.". K.C. now understood the dilemma, and saw that Mai's pain in letting Yugi go was equal to his pain on being let go. She consoled the woman, hugging her tightly and apologizing for her rude actions. Mai stopped crying for a moment and replied, "Its alright. By all accounts, I deserve that.". K.C. smiled slightly then asked, "Do you wish to see Yugi now?". This got Mai's attention good, her standing up abruptly. "Where is he?!", she exclaimed. K.C. chuckled at her nervous enthausim and answered, "He's in the Courtyard, showing some of the little ones his fighting techniques and styles. They all love to see him work.". Mai thanked the princess for her time and attention, then the two hurried out to find the one they loved more then anything else in the world.

~Outside in the Courtyard~

Mai and K.C. were greeted by sunshine as the exited the castle. Mai was looking around the lush emerald grass-covered land to see if she could spot her first love, then she heard something very familiar. A loud "Hiya!!" echoed throughout the yard, and the two immediately knew on who it was. "Quick, this way!", K.C. exclaimed. The two ran around the castle wall on the left side, and Mai was greeted with a sight she will never soon forget. Before a group of small children was a man, a man with familiar tri-colored hair. Standing about 6'5", he was wearing a violet cape with a white tunic. He had rippling muscles all over his body, but was lean and slender. His eyes were the color of violet, which showed amusement and playfulness as he looked down at the awe-struck kids. "Y-Yugi?", Mai whispered in disbelief. Yugi had changed a lot, according to her. He looked very much different last time she saw him. 'If he was handsome then, he is nearly divine now!", she thought. Yugi was chuckling at the amazement of the audience before him, then his eyes locked onto two people. One of them was his friend, Princess K.C. Whitestar. The other… was a face he thought he'd never seen again. He stopped his swordplay, which made the children whine a bit. "Yugi?", a little girl asked the warrior. Time seemed to stop for both Yugi and Mai, their eyes locked on one another. K.C. slowly went over to the children, and said that it was time to go. They whined a bit, but the princess only smiled as she shooed them away. Before she left herself, she stared briefly at the two former lovers. "Good luck, Mai.", she whispered before leaving the two alone.

Mai felt like she was in a trance, slowly approaching her old love. Yugi stood his ground, eyes wide open in shock and disbelief. His eyes held a mixture of shock and anger, the memory of her leaving him still fresh in his mind. Soon, Mai and Yugi were just a mere three feet apart. "Yugi…", Mai started to say in a low whisper, tears coming forth from her violet eyes. Yugi's face turned into a passive, expressionless one. "Mai.", he retorted. She winced slightly at the monotone in his voice, but decided to push on. "Yugi, I see… you have changed.", she said. He merely nodded and said, "What can I say? Get dumped like trash, and you be surprised on how much growth and muscle you gain from doing everything to forget the last reason you had to live.". Mai looked down for a moment, realizing on what Yugi meant. She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat and looked up again into Yugi's eyes. "Yugi, I'm… I'm sorry.", she started to say. Yugi's hard eyes burned into Mai's violet orbs as he replied, "Its about three years too late for that, Mai.". She shook her head and pleaded, "Please, Yugi. Listen to me! You need to understand something!". Yugi slowly turned away and sat down on a nearby marble bench. Putting his sword down, he looked at her directly and said, "Okay. I'm listening.". Mai took in a deep breath as she went over and stood in front of the young man. "Yugi, there is a reason I married Joseph. Please, just hear me out.", she started to say.

Two hours later, Yugi sat on the bench in shock and disbelief. He let out a breath of soul-mutilating agony, very much in shock on what was revealed to him. Mai was on her knees now, her hands clasped with Yugi's on his lap. "And, that is why I had to do what needed to be done.", she finished. Yugi looked at her, the anger clearly gone from his violet eyes. He asked weakly, "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?". Mai replied, "Because King Bakura would have destroyed the kingdom. Please understand, I did it more to save you then to save the kingdom.". He stood up slowly and exclaimed, "I would have taken Bakura's son hostage and force that king to give up his campaign against Domino! I would have done anything to make sure I didn't lose you!". Mai also stood up and replied in her royal tone, "Bakura wouldn't care if Joseph died or not. All he cared about was power, and would have destroyed his own son to obtain that power.". Yugi still couldn't believe on what he had just heard. He sat back down, his breath coming in long gasps. Mai gently kneeled back down and once again took Yugi's hands into her own. "Yugi, there is something else. Not a day has gone by since that time, when I did not pray to the goddesses for forgiveness for what I did. Also, not a day has passed when I did not pray for your health and safety. I prayed that you would find a women, who deserves you far better then me.", Mai told him in earnest. She finished with a bitter chuckle, "If you don't forgive me, I understand. But, I just wanted you to know that. Heh, after what I did to you, I don't deserve you at all.". She rose up and slowly disengaged from Yugi. After a long silence, she assumed that he did hate her now and never wanted to talk to her again. She then turned around to leave, but Yugi's left hand slowly went up and grasped her hands. "I hate on what you did to me, but I don't hate you. Mai, thanks for telling me this.", he told her.

The woman then cried out loudly in relief and embraced Yugi tightly, burying her face into his chest. He held her like that for a while, semi-glad to know now that she had always loved him. After a few moments, the two released each other. "You're welcome, Yugi. I'm just relieved now to finally tell you.", Mai whispered to him. He smiled genuinely down at her and replied, "Same here.". Mai then remembered something important. She looked into Yugi's eyes and inquired, "Yugi, how do you feel about K.C.?". He slightly blushed as he replied, "I think… she is a very fine woman. I mean, she's smart, wise, spunky, headstrong, and very beautiful.". She smiled at this, then gave Yugi a kiss on the cheek. "Then, go to her. Tell her on how you feel towards her.", she told him. He looked at her in surprise, and she chuckled at this. "She told me she likes you, and has been trying to show it to you. However, she also told me that you're afraid to go into another relationship.", she told the young warrior. Yugi looked away, ashamed that he admitted that he was afraid. She cupped his face in her hands tenderly and stated softly, "Yugi, I have faith in you. You can do this. Also, don't be afraid anymore. I'm sure that K.C. will return the love you give her, just like you did for me long ago.". He smiled slightly at the wise woman, and embraced her yet again. "Thanks, Mai. I think I will tell her my feelings.", he whispered. Mai relished the ambrosial warmth of his body next to hers', a feeling she thought was long gone. Few minutes in his warm embrace, she reluctantly left his arms. "I better go and find my husband and son. I bet they're waiting for me.", she said. Yugi grinned and replied, "Go to them, then. I bet they need you more then I do.". The two shared a chaste kiss for the last time, then Mai left.

Yugi felt like a great weight was off his shoulders. He sighed and said to himself, "Thank you goddesses, for this very day.". Just then, K.C. emerged from the castle and looked at Yugi. He saw the hope shining in her eyes, and a slight chuckle escaped his lips. 'Well, today is now a time for change. I hope its not too late.', he thought. He took a deep breath, picked up and sheathed his sword in its scabbard, then slowly walked towards Princess K.C. Today, two hearts were mended and repaired. Who knows what else will happen along the road? For now, two former lovers had reconciled and made amends with one another.

THE END

(Author's Notes: Wow, this was a long one! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little side-track chapter here!

Yugi: Well, it is longer then any of your other ones.

Darien: You got that right! Now, for the questions for those Yugi fangirls out there: Pretend that you're Mai- How would you feel hearing that Yugi is alive and well after so long? What would you say when you finally saw Yugi again after all this time? Finally, do you think Yugi will ever be able to be happy again?

R&R, no flames, and enjoy!)


End file.
